dr_gameshowfandomcom-20200215-history
When Harry Met Will-y
Episode Page Dr. Gameshow Episode 49: When Harry Met Will-y In-Studio Guests Will Butler Harry Gensemer Games Played Make that Pilot Fly (Previous Week's Winner) Submitted by Alex Adan from Brooklyn, New York Theme Song I see stars in the sky They are flying But I can't find A pilot driving them Necessary Background In television, there are lots of pilot episodes that never get picked up for a full series. Maybe all they needed was a better title with a great pun. How to Play Jo will read the synopsis of a failed pilot and the contestants will come up with a title for the show. The judge, Manolo, will decide the winner. If someone matches the actually title of the pilot, they get a bonus point, even if they lost the round. Callers Ethan Beach from Brooklyn, New York Hayden from Manhattan, New York Winner(s) Ethan Beach from Brooklyn, New York Blitz Submitted by Lillie Newton from Virginia Theme Song There are stars in the ground And I'm going to find them But first got to play this football game That has to do with Blitz Necessary Background (Lillie writes) "I made a game called Blitz. I am Summer Jones's sister Lily. This is the game: You are an animal with super powers. All animals in the animal kingdom have super powers." (cont. below) How to Play Choose an animal and their super power and make a story of how you beat all the other super-powered animals. Try to make a better story, animal, and super power. It needs to be least 3 players or more, and one judge that rotates, so all players do the animal power story. Callers Lillie Newton from Virginia Winner(s) Manolo Rock, Core, Wave or Punk Submitted by Jake Gould Theme Song These are words And the stars are in the bins Necessary Background There's tons of new music out there, but record store clerks are losing their minds. Who can properly categorize it all? Hard Core, Hard Rock, Dance Wave, Noise Core, New Wave, Glam Rock, Scene Punk, Dance Punk, etc. We need more categories! It's your job to come up with more genre categories, sub-categories, and such. How to Play Players are given a noun of a person, place, or thing and they must pair that noun with an appropriate suffix of Rock, Core, Wave, or Punk, and then describe what kind of music it is and who would listen to it. Example: Pencil Wave * A sub-genre of electronic music that can find it's roots in librarians who recorded ti and looped it with the sound of pencils sharpening, tapping, being snapped, etc. and shared it with each other via the inter-library media transfers. Very popular with bibliographies and less populated ares of eastern Europe. Callers Hannah Newton from Virginia Winner(s) There is no way to win this game. Winning Game Rock, Core, Wave, or Punk Manolo's Thought to Leave You With An apple can help stave off cravings, especially if you eat it. Trivia Harry Gensemer is a notorious listener who has created many games that have no clear path to winning, notably: Werewolf Elton John, The Santa Parodies, and Manolo's Delight. Manolo requests some 4-star reviews on iTunes, but with explanations as to why the last star was not given. George is still missing...